Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 042
"Yuma & Kaito: A Spirited Tag Duel" is the forty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 6, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo & Kaito Tenjo vs III & IV Turn 1: IV IV Normal Summons "Gimmick Puppet - Bomb Egg" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, sending the "Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll" in his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage to Kaito (Kaito 4000 → 3200). IV Sets a card. Turn 2: Kaito Kaito activates Field Spell Card "Photon Pressure World". Each time a "Photon" monster is Normal or Special Summoned, all players who do not control a "Photon" monster will take damage equal to the Summoned monster's Level times 100. Kaito Normal Summons "Photon Crusher" (2000/0) in Attack Position.. As it is a Level 4 monster, all players but Kaito take 400 damage via "Photon Presure World (Yuma, III and IV 4000 → 3600). Kaito Sets a card. Turn 3: III III Normal Summons "OOPArts Golden Shuttle" (1300/1400) and activates "OOPArts Resonance", letting him Special Summon an "OOPArts" monster one Level higher than the one he controls. He Special Summons "OOPArts Moai" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Golden Shuttle", increasing its Level by 1, to 5 until the End Phase. III overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 33: OOPArts Super Weapon Masshu Maq" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. III Sets two cards. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Ganbara Knight" (0/1800). As he Normal Summoned a Level 4 monster, he Special Summons "Kagetokage" (1100/1500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Yuma overlays his two monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma Sets two cards. Turn 5: IV IV activates "Level Cross", sending the "Necro Doll" in his hand to the Graveyard to double the Level of "Bomb Egg" to 8. He banishes one "Necro Doll" in his Graveyard to activate the effect of of the other, Special Summoning it (0/0) in Attack Position. He overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer" (1500/2500) in Attack Position. III activates his face-down "Number Wall", which will prevent "Numbers" he controls from being destroyed by card effects. IV activates the effect of "Giant Killer", detaching an Overlay Unit, destroying "Utopia" and inflicting damage to Yuma equal to its ATK (Yuma 3600 → 1100). Yuma activates the effect of the "Damage Mage" in his hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position (600/1200) as he took damage and increasing his Life Points by the damage he took (Yuma 1100 → 3600). IV activates "Attack Gimmick", increasing the ATK of "Giant Killer" by 500. "Giant Killer" attacks and destroys "Photon Crusher", but Yuma activates his face-down "Attack Invulnerability", preventing the destruction of "Photon Crusher" and reducing the Battle Damage to zero. Turn 6: Kaito's Kaito Normal Summons "Photon Thrasher" (2100/0). As it is a Level 4 monster, all players but Kaito take 400 damage via the effect of "Photon Pressure World" (Yuma III and IV 3600 → 3200). Kaito Tributes both his monsters to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". As it is a Level monster, all players but Kaito take 800 damage (Yuma, III and IV 3200 → 2400). "Galaxy-Eyes" attacks "Giant Killer", but III activates his face-down "Stonehenge Shield", reducing the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" to zero and negating its effect. III chains the effect of "Masshu Maq", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict damage to Kaito equal to the differece between what the ATK of "Galaxy-Eyes" was and what it is now. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.